All alone
by CryingRainbows
Summary: Samantha Serquet is an ordinary girl until one day, she gets a phone call. They take her to camp and she trains until she is ready for her quest. It may prove to be diffucult or easy. Will she back down or stand up and fight? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Samantha. See, I don't trust anyone. It keeps me safe. My time at Camp-Half-blood was nice, but I had to leave. Here's my story._

_I was walking around my school, but no one was there. I started to call."Hello, Hello?" A form started to shimmer. It had green eyes and black hair. I realized it was a boy. He was wandering around the school. He turned. "Come on!" he called. We ran down an endless hallway. Then I woke up._

I got home and opened the garage. I went inside and started typing up a story on the computer. After an hour or so, the phone started to ring. It said 'Unknown Number'. I was curious so I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, I am Marcus." The person said.

"I'm Samantha" I responded.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. "They aren't available right now." I said calmly.

"Well, can you tell them you have to go?" He asked. "Why? I'm not supposed to leave with strangers." I said, getting a little suspicious.

"Umm… your friend wants to talk to you." He replied.

Hmm. "Hey, Sim!" My friend Juilia said.

"Jules!" I cried.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I repeated.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We repeated that until I heard yelling in the background. "Is that all you guys are going to do!"

We giggled then got to business. "So… what do you want?" I asked.

"You have to come to New York." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause someone wants to see you." She said.

"Ok, who?"

"He says that you already know him." She commented. "You still need to come though." She said a bit angrily.

"OK, OK. I'm coming." I said and hung up. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to my parents,

Dear Mom and Dad,

Juilia has told me I need to go to New York so please don't worry too much. I think you already know why even if I don't.

I love you,

Sam


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is Chapter 2! Thx to those who reviewed! **

**Bookluva98:** Yes they are. But Juilia is a different story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or I would somehow get rich and buy 7-11! (They have Butterfingers®!)**

I walked around the city of Manhattan until I bumped into Juilia.

"Hey Jules! Let's go to wherever you want me." I said.

"Kay." She said and started walking.

We walked to a ferry and it got us to Long Island. We started to run suddenly.

"What are you doing?" I asked and stopped. It was one of the worst mistakes I made.

She kept running without turning back. A huge snake-like creature like a _huge _thing like two-hundred feet long creature I assumed to be a Drakon slithered up to me and opened its mouth. I didn't know what to do.

_Go away._ I thought.

It reared and came down on me, almost crushing me to pieces but something was keeping me alive.

I screamed as the creature slammed down again. The thing protecting me broke and I barely dodged it.

I screamed "GO AWAY!"

A knife appeared in the air. It stabbed the Drakon a few times and the monster exploded into dust. I ran as fast as I could up the hill and past the tree at the top. I stopped and started to take in air.

Juilia ran up to me and said, "Sim, my Gods!"

After I caught my breath, I said, "Hi, Juilia."

"How did you do that? Not even Per-"She stopped herself. "Not even the hero that killed a huge, and evil force could could do it!" She said, surprised. She is really terrible at covering her mistakes, I noted.

"Oh, wow. Some hero." I muttered.

"Hey, watch it. He might challenge you to a sword fighting duel. He'll win big-time." She said.

"Sword fighting?" I asked.

"Yeah, I forgot you're new. Umm… This is Camp Half-Blood." She introduced.

"Scary camp name." I commented.

"Not really. The children of the Gods are trained to fight here." She explained.

"The Greek, Norse, Egyptian, Japanese…?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Greek." She answered.

"Oh yay." I said sarcastically.

"I know. Come on, let's train." She said.

"Ookay…" I agreed.

**There you go! No flames plz. Sorry if it's too short. So I'll update sooner! Cookies to all people who review! -Stares until you review- ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**NUMERO TRES! Number 3 for all you non-Spanish types out there. I'm not implying that I am Spanish, I just speak it. Anywho… COOKIES! I promised and I don't break promises unless I don't feel like doing them!**

**Bookluva98: She's read lots of mythology books and learned a few things. Juilia didn't say his name because if Sam knew too early, he would get angry. He wanted to meet her himself. Juilia is a secret…for now.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own PJO but I do own Samantha and Juilia! On with the story! **

We went to the advanced archer's class. When we got here, I jumped. A man with a horse's body was holding a bow and arrow. "Oh, that's Chiron." Juilia said casually.

"Ok…" I said.

Juilia grabbed a bow and arrow and shot. Almost a bull's eye.

"Chiron, we found someone outside the camp. She's new and needs to learn to shoot the bow." She said to him.

He turned. "Hello, to whom am I speaking to?" He asked politely.

"My name is Samantha Serquet." I told him.

"Very well, Samantha. Here's a bow and an arrow. Shoot." He said.

"Sir, she has no-"

"She is fine." He insisted.

I lifted the bow and shot it. The arrow flew into the center of the target.

"Whoa." Juilia whispered.

I grinned.

"Well, I told you Juilia. She's fine." He said.

Turning to me he ordered, "Go to the sword arena."

Juilia got nervous.

"Sir? What if he is there?" She asked.

"Then ask him to a duel." He said promptly.

Juilia sighed and we walked to the arena. _He_ was there. She walked up to him and talked. He nodded. Juilia looked like she would have a panic attack. I rolled my eyes. I just got here. No one would fight me as hard as they could would they?

Obviously not.

I sighed and said "Can we just get this over with?"

Juilia tossed me a sword. I grabbed it and the boy clicked his pen. It suddenly enlarged into a sword.

"I've been waiting for you." His eyes glittered dangerously.

"Please, let's get on with this. If you're going to kick my butt, get a move on." I said, getting nervous.

"Absolutely" He replied and lunged. I stepped sideways and slashed, but he caught me and ducked. He hooked my sword and flung it across the arena. He then pointed his sword at me and I backed off.

"That was too quick." He grumbled. "A waste of my time."

I got mad. I wasn't a waste of _anybody's_ time. I grabbed my fallen sword and challenged him again and he agreed. This time, _I_ lunged but he parried and went in for a strike. I ducked and blocked upward when his sword came down on me. I jumped back and twisted the hilt of his sword. He quickly got out of my lock and slammed down hard on my blade. It bent down and I let go unwillingly. He lunged again and stopped, his sword point at my throat and I stepped back again.

"That was better" he said approvingly.

I grinned. I felt so much better after that.

"Hey, look! New kid." Someone said from the stands.

"Arianne!" Juilia yelled.

"Hello Juilia." She said sweetly in a way that made me angry. "Oh, new kid, yes." She smirked.

"Shoo." I said. The boy snickered.

"Shut up!" She roared.

"Whatever, I am going to go bang my head on a wall if you will excuse me." I interrupted.

They laughed at that thought and I walked away.

**That's it! I hope you like it I think you all know who that boy is. Anyways, PLZ REVIEW! –Gives u an evil look till u finally surrender and review-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to All Alone chapter 4! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I went to Cedar Point, a graduation for a person I didn't even know, a morning when my parents said, 'Let's clean the whole entire house kids!', and I am hosting two soccer coaches for a week. I'm kind of busy. I made this a long one so you peeps wouldn't yell at me for it being too short. I'll give you guys your favorite food if you review! Thx to y'all who reviewed in the previous chapters. So… without further ado, (Drum roll) Here's CHAPTER 4!**

I was sitting at the picnic table where the other Hermes kids were sitting. They were telling their cups what to fill up with and some filled up with some pretty nasty things.

"Water, please" I told my cup, following their example.

It quickly filled up. I also saw something else.

A bracelet. How did that get in there?

I quickly took it out of my water glass.

As the dinner platters went around the table, I started to collect food onto my plate. When it was full, other kids went up to the pavilion and I followed them. They scrapped some of their meal into the brazier. I followed their example again, scrapping noodles off my plate into the flames.

I muttered, "To whoever gave me the bracelet." and walked away.

I sat back down and began to eat my dinner. My first on Half-Blood hill.

After dinner, I walked towards the beach, staring at my bracelet.

I never really liked the beach, but it was calming to pretty much anyone except the Hades kids (who pretty much hated everything).

A few trees stood by and I climbed them. I always did like heights.

Anyways, a storm was brewing outside the camp's barriers. It was going south and it looked like some people were going to have a very wet evening. I wish I could feel the power of that storm. Whenever there was a storm I would stay outside and watch the fierceness of the weather. Once, thunder boomed so loud, I scrambled inside like a scared little kid.

From the trees, I looked at my bracelet. A few symbols were attached to it. One was a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it; another was an ocean wave, an owl, a sword, lipstick, a flower, an envelope, and a sun. I thought about where this came from. Hmm… _maybe tomorrow_ I thought, _it's getting dark._

I trudged across the grass towards the cabins. I opened the door to find sleeping kids. I quietly laid on the floor and fell asleep.

…

I woke up to a kid stepping on me.

I groaned and muttered "What do you want?"

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever just don't do it again." I replied, but he ran off. I sighed and changed into a Camp Half-blood T-shirt I found lying next to me and a new pair of jeans.

I walked out of the Hermes cabin and found Juilia waiting for me.

"Hi!' She said enthusiastically.

"Hi." I replied, not so enthusiastic.

"I'm going to show you around camp, and then I'll give you some archery training." She explained.

"Archery training?" I asked.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo; of course I'm going to give you a few tips." She replied happily.

I wondered if she had happy juice or something. She hasn't been this excited since I first met her. Whatever, I didn't know what had helped me hit a bulls-eye, but I probably wasn't very good on my own.

"C'mon!" she squealed.

What the heck? Did she get a boyfriend or something? I followed her, though I would prefer a sane person for orientation.

"This is the mess hall! THIS IS THE DINNER PLACE SAM!" She screamed. Campers were staring at her and she smiled and waved.

"Oh my Gods, Juilia CALM DOWN." I told her.

We walked towards the beach and I plugged my ears.

"THIS IS THE BEACH! CAN YOU HEAR ME, SAM!" She screamed again.

"No, duh!" I called back.

"THIS IS THE CREEK. TREMBLE IN FEAR! MUAHAHAHA!" She said and did that evil laugh.

"**THESE ARE THE STABLES**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with that scary enthusiasm of hers. People from the entire camp turned towards us. Again, she smiled and waved.

"Um, these horses have wings." I pointed out.

"OH, THEIR PEGASI." She explained, the calmest she had been all day.

"Oh…" I said, remembering from my mythology books.

A pegasi whinnied at me and I almost thought it was trying to tell me something. But that's ridiculous, right?

"_PERCY'S_ REAL GOOD WITH THEM. HE'S THE ONLY CAMPER THAT CAN COMMUNICATE WITH THEM!" She told me.

"Umm, sorry I keep asking, but… who's Percy?" I said.

She sighed. "**_He's_** the human son of Poseidon at this camp." She said, apparently losing the Happy Mood.

"Human?" I asked. Sorry I ask a lot of questions.

"_Really_ Sam. You need to lighten up on the questions." She told me. "Tyson is his brother, but he's a Cyclops. So those are the two sons of Poseidon here."

"Ok." I said. She obviously didn't like my bombarding of questions.

"THIS IS THE ARMOURY!" She yelled at me, regaining Happy Mood.

"**PLEASEANT!**" I yelled back.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU GET YOUR ARMOUR!" She called as if I was a mile away.

We walked towards the arena and I mentally prepared myself for her odd screaming.

"YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE ARENA!" She told me.

"Believe me, I know." I assured her.

"_These_ are the strawberry fields." She said _finally_ calming down.

"Oh God." I said, remembering 6th grade.

"What?" Now it was her turn to ask questions.

"Just some stupid boys at my school. They started singing the most retarded song ever." I explained.

"I'm not asking." She said quickly.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"This is the BIG HOUSE!" She yelled at the end, catching me off guard.

"My gods, Jules! Do you have to _yell_? My parents probably heard you already!" I exclaimed.

She showed me the rest of the camp, screaming the entire way.

"LUNCH!" She called. I quickly ran away towards Mess hall. I sat at the Hermes table and ate my lunch hungrily, remembering I didn't have breakfast.

**That's chapter 4! I will explain Juilia's craziness in the next chapter! BTW, I need more demigods. I hope you guys will give me some. Anyways I'll put out the form on my profile. REVIEW PLZ! –Glares at u w/ a gun at ur head till u review and pull the trigger if u don't- Don't worry the guns not loaded! BOOM! Sorry, that was the war outside about who gets the last cookie! I'll give u your favorite food if u reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. _Wayy_ too many things going on. Btw, here is your fav food (if u reviewed)!** **Secrets will be unleashed! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and Adonia belongs to Bookluva98, but Samantha and Juilia are mine! (To some extent)**

After lunch, I ran _far_ away from Juilia. Like, way into the woods. I prayed to whomever to prevent me from seeing her for the rest of the day.

I walked around, a bit bored until I thought of my bracelet again. I took it out and stared at it. The charms were very odd, as if they represented Gods… No way. It wasn't possible. I looked at the envelope. Could I open it somehow? I flipped open the tab easily and found a note. It read:

Dear Samantha Serquet,

I am Hermes, God of travelers and thieves. It is time you met your father. I will not explain anything but prepare for a visit soon. Your will know who he is when you see him.

Sincerely,

Hermes

Cool. I guess I'll have to what I've been doing for an eternity. (Not literally!) I wondered what secrets the others contain. I took off the lipstick cap. Inside the cap was another note.

Dear Samantha,

Here is a spell you might find useful: Ξαναζώ. When needed, you will know how to use it.

Yours truly,

Aphrodite

_Whoa. Wait, was that spell in Greek?_ I thought. I put the notes back where they were and headed towards the arena. When I walked in, I found Athena's kids versus a black-haired-green-eyed teenager. (Not _all_ of them, mind you) I sat in the stands as he battled one of the thousands of blonde-haired-grey-eyed kids. They started cheering as they fought. "Go Annabeth!" one shouted. So her name was Annabeth. I watched to see why they were cheering so much and I found that they both were experts. Annabeth was whipping her sword so fast at her opponent; I probably wouldn't be here now if we were in a real fight. But he dodged all of them and slashed out attacks of his own. Annabeth finally twisted the hilt of his sword and it clattered to the ground. She then swung the point of her own right at his throat.

He laughed, "Good one Annabeth!"

She smiled "You too Seaweed Brain."

I thought back to a conversation me and Juilia had at orientation:

_"Percy's real good with them! He's the only camper that can communicate with them." Juilia said._

_"Umm, sorry I keep asking…but who's Percy?" I asked._

_"He's the human Son of Poseidon." She said matter-of-factly._

Was this Percy? He looked like that same kid I'd fought on my first day. Seaweed Brain…Poseidon, God of sea. Yes, it must be him!

Percy looked over at the stands and spotted me. _Oh crap!_ I thought.

"Hey Sam!" He called.

I sighed and came into view. "Hi Percy. You gonna kick my butt again?"

He laughed again. "If you want to."

"Ok." I said. No point in running away.

"Wait, you know her?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Look, Annabeth, I- I'll explain later." He stuttered.

"Ok, fine." She said, but the look on her face told me it was _not_ fine.

I walked towards the arena and grabbed a sword.

"Ok Percy. Let's go." I said challengingly.

"Of course." He replied.

Then we locked into battle. I threw a thrust to his head, but he parried and jabbed to my left. I automatically blocked, leaving an open space on my right. I thought, _darn!_ He grinned and slashed at my right, but then, faster than lightning, I blocked. I slashed at his nose, and he tried to parry, but I quickly changed to his hilt. I slammed my blade on his and the force from the blow made him let go. But as my blade went towards him, he picked his sword up and we started fighting again. He slashed again at my right but I kept my blade where it was. He kept going, but again, I blocked. Finally, he grabbed my hilt with his sword and twisted it. _Clang!_ My sword hit the ground, too far away to reach. He then pointed the sword at my stomach.

I sighed, "You win again, Kelp Head."

He grinned. "Way too awesome to lose."

I laughed and he stared at me blankly which made me laughed even harder.

"Anyways, the Hades cabin gets the arena next. We're leaving and practicing in the fields." He said.

"Bye." I said. "It'll be a good chance to meet the Hades cabin."

"Ok, see ya later."He said.

Once they left, I started practicing. I knew Percy's fighting style now. Feint, jab, twist. In the next five minutes, I devised a plan that would defeat him. Then the Hades cabin entered the arena.

"Hey, you Samantha?" one of the kids said.

I whipped around and stared at the boy that asked me. He had pitch-black hair and dark brown eyes. From his belt hung a sword as dark as midnight, so I could identify that it was definitely _not_ celestial bronze.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, the head counselor for the Hades cabin." He explained.

_Angel of death._ I thought, though I'm not sure where that came from.

"Ah." I said. I know, so smart.

"Well it's our turn to have the arena." He said.

"Yeah. Umm… I'll wait in the stands." I told him.

"Ok." He agreed.

I walked into the stands as he started organizing things.

"Ok, you guys are up first." He ordered.

A dark-haired girl with even darker eyes was up against a pale boy with blonde hair and chocolate-colored eyes. (Pretty unusual, I know)

"Grab your weapons!" Nico called.

The girl pulled out a black knife from her belt and the boy grabbed a clear sword (What an odd fellow).

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Begin!" he called.

They began to fight. I figured that the girl would lose, having a knife and all, but she was probably very well trained because the boy was sweating with panic. I thought the clear sword would shatter instantly for it looked as if it was made from ice. But then again, I was wrong. Nico was surprised too. When they were finished, a knife was at the boy's throat.

"Adonia wins!" Nico yelled (You know, I just realized just how formal these people are).

They both shook hands.

"Good job, Zach!" Adonia told the boy.

"He smiled, "You too, A." He replied.

More battles went on. Apparently they were doing a championship or something because Adonia was battling several times. She won all but one.

Nico announced the winner and Adonia waltzed up to me.

"Hey." She called.

"Hi." I answered.

"So you're Samantha." She stated.

"Call me Sam." I offered.

"Want to go?" She asked.

I blinked. She was terribly good. I didn't want to battle _her_.

She laughed. "Ok. So I'll teach you some stuff if you'll battle me later."

I thought about it. "Ok, deal." I agreed.

So we practiced. We practiced for a real long time until we heard the dinner bell.

"Ok, duel's in two days. You better practice!" She warned me playfully.

I smiled, but then I remembered Juilia. Then I scowled. Why should I go to dinner? I didn't want to face her.

So I walked to the beach (Again, I told you, it's calming). I sat on the soft sand as the waves pounded ever so softly on the shore. A new form materialized on the shore. I jumped. It was a middle-aged man with grey hair and rainy grey eyes and his presence was very demanding. His eyes brought back a memory of when I was eleven.

_We were driving in my dad's Fusion with the windows down and a gray mass of clouds. "Raindrops." My dad ordered, his eyes smiling. Suddenly, a raindrop fell onto the windshield. More crowded around it and I began to feel some on my arms. "Whoa, that was freaky." I said, shocked. "That was freaky, dad." I repeated. "What?" He asked. "You said 'raindrops' and it started raining." I explained. He laughed. "Now you think you're a half-blood?"_

My eyes widened. "Dad?" I asked softly.

"Yes, child." He said calmly.

"You're Zeus, right?" I asked carefully.

"Of course." He said.

"Why didn't you claim me?" I asked hurtfully.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. I've had many other duties and I just couldn't find the time. I've thought about you every day." He explained.

I smiled. "Ok. Why do you need to talk to me first? Why don't you just claim me?" I questioned.

"To asked if you want to be claimed." He said as if I should already know.

"Why so? Who wouldn't?" I asked (I know, it's a weakness).

"Your fate is an interesting one. I'm not sure why I'm asking you, I just am." Zeus replied.

"Ok. Well… yes. I would. I would very much like that." I answered.

"Very well. I will see you later then." He said and waved good-bye. Then he dispersed into a wisp of cloud and flew away.

After that _incident_, I went to bed. When my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

_A girl with flaming hair, one leg was shaggy like a donkeys and the other one was bronze was standing in front of a large man with golden irises and brown hair. "You have failed to take out my orders?" He asked his tone not kind. "Sire, I have bonded with the human. I could not kill her." The girl answered. "You should have carried out my plans, demon. Now I have to hire someone else." He said. "No!" the demon shouted. He grinned wickedly. "And why not? Who will stop me? Not you, that's for sure." The girl was shaking. "I will do everything in my power to stop you!" She shouted. He chuckled, the nerve! "That won't be too much, Juilia Margana." He said and snapped his fingers. Another girl appeared. She was very excited. "Master! Can we do it now? Pleasepleaseplease!" She cried. "One moment, Tammi." He told her. "Now…what to do, what to do… Yes!" He cried. He glared at Juilia and muttered something I couldn't comprehend. Ropes flew around her, growing tighter and tighter until they stopped. "This is the end, Juilia!" He said and set Tammi free._

I woke up abruptly after that. Juilia Margana? That was Juilia's name! She's a monster? How did she get in the camp? Thousands of questions floated in my mind, but one was certain; Tammi was going to try and kill me today.

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Will she die? Oh God, you guys. Please don't make me do it! I think I still need a few more demi-gods, so could you send out a few before it's too late. So let's review, she's the daughter of Zeus, an _empousa_ is trying to kill her, and oh! She still has her quest which will not be revealed until further notice. BTW, she will be claimed on her b-day (Which isn't that far). R&R plz! –Glares until u break down and submit and review-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 is up! Woot! COOKIES!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own PJO and Rick is not responsible for them. Not. Oh, btw Bookluva98 owns Adonia and I actually own something. They are called Samantha and Juilia (To some extent. I still didn't buy that paten yet…)**

**Warning: May be Mary-Sueish.**

Later we had our duel. Adonia brought out her knife and grinned evilly at me. I drew my now-metallic lightning sword.

"Alright, Samantha. We shall begin our duel." She told me.

"Of course. I am ready." I replied.

She nodded and lunged with her knife at me. I brought up my blade and her knife clanged against it. I kept trying to block while she was whipping her knife everywhere (Ok, Adonia is NOT a Mary-sue. I repeat, Adonia is NOT Mary-sue. Remember she has a lot of experience). I slashed my sword at her and she caught the blow on her blade. She somehow threw my sword and pointed her knife at my throat.

I backed off and coughed.

"Okay, that was awesome. I seriously need some work here." I said, feeling terrible.

"It's okay," Adonia told me. "It might not be the easiest thing you can do. Try archery. You might be better there."

We ran to the archery zone and found Chiron teaching Percy (Or trying to, whichever comes closer).

"Hello Chiron, we wanted some archery practice." Adonia called to him.

He turned around and smiled.

"Hello you two. Was it Samantha that needed practice?" He could see right through all of us.

"Yes, she just can't get good at sword-fighting so we wanted to try archery to see if that was good." Adonia explained.

Way to make me feel better Adonia. I feel so happy now. Not.

"Very well then." He said and tossed us both a bow.

He taught us for awhile and then we were practicing on our own. One shot after another. Never got a bulls-eye that day but I wasn't very good.

I sighed. "I'm not good at anything!" I cried.

"Nonsense, you just haven't practiced enough." A voice said from behind us.

We turned around and found that blonde-haired Hades kid.

"Oh, Zach. Hi." Adonia said like she was bored.

I was the exact opposite. "Whoa, man! How on Earth did you get here!" I exclaimed.

"I Shadow-traveled." He said simply like it was obvious.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" I said.

"Look, Sam. There's something important I have to tell you." He whispered to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let's go in the woods. I don't want anyone to hear this but us." He said.

"Okay." I agreed and we went off into the forest, me not knowing what I had gotten myself into.

**Sorry about this. I've been really busy getting ready for school and all. It starts tomorrow. I know its short and most will be now. I will most likely update on the weekends now and those one will be longer than this. I just had to get something out there before school. Hope you enjoyed it and do me a favor and review by pressing that little button right below this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! Woot! COOKIES!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own PJO and Rick is not responsible for them. Not. Oh, btw Bookluva98 owns Adonia and I actually own something. They are called Samantha and Juilia (To some extent. I still didn't buy that paten yet…)**

**Warning: May be Mary-Sueish.**

Later we had our duel. Adonia brought out her knife and grinned evilly at me. I drew my now-metallic lightning sword.

"Alright, Samantha. We shall begin our duel." She told me.

"Of course. I am ready." I replied.

She nodded and lunged with her knife at me. I brought up my blade and her knife clanged against it. I kept trying to block while she was whipping her knife everywhere (Ok, Adonia is NOT a Mary-sue. I repeat, Adonia is NOT Mary-sue. Remember she has a lot of experience). I slashed my sword at her and she caught the blow on her blade. She somehow threw my sword and pointed her knife at my throat.

I backed off and coughed.

"Okay, that was awesome. I seriously need some work here." I said, feeling terrible.

"It's okay," Adonia told me. "It might not be the easiest thing you can do. Try archery. You might be better there."

We ran to the archery zone and found Chiron teaching Percy (Or trying to, whichever comes closer).

"Hello Chiron, we wanted some archery practice." Adonia called to him.

He turned around and smiled.

"Hello you two. Was it Samantha that needed practice?" He could see right through all of us.

"Yes, she just can't get good at sword-fighting so we wanted to try archery to see if that was good." Adonia explained.

Way to make me feel better Adonia. I feel so happy now. Not.

"Very well then." He said and tossed us both a bow.

He taught us for awhile and then we were practicing on our own. One shot after another. Never got a bulls-eye that day but I wasn't very good.

I sighed. "I'm not good at anything!" I cried.

"Nonsense, you just haven't practiced enough." A voice said from behind us.

We turned around and found that blonde-haired Hades kid.

"Oh, Zach. Hi." Adonia said like she was bored.

I was the exact opposite. "Whoa, man! How on Earth did you get here!" I exclaimed.

"I Shadow-traveled." He said simply like it was obvious.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" I said.

"Look, Sam. There's something important I have to tell you." He whispered to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let's go in the woods. I don't want anyone to hear this but us." He said.

"Okay." I agreed and we went off into the forest, me not knowing what I had gotten myself into.

**Sorry about this. I've been really busy getting ready for school and all. It starts tomorrow. I know its short and most will be now. I will most likely update on the weekends now and those one will be longer than this. I just had to get something out there before school. Hope you enjoyed it and do me a favor and review by pressing that little button right below this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I NEVER WILL, EVEN IF I HAD THE OPPURTUNITY.**

"Look, I found someone who the entire camp knows." He told me, still whispering.

"If the camp knows him, why isn't he here?" I asked.

"He's not here because he's supposed to be dead."

"DEAD!" I whispered/screamed.

"Quiet!" he said.

"But how did you find him?" I whispered.

"He's wandering around the US and goes by the name Kyle." He told me.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to help him."

"I don't know how."

"Then figure it out."

"No, I will not no matter how much you try to make me." I told him firmly.

He sighed and walked away.

I looked at the sky for some time and then started to get out of there. I realized I was lost. I groaned and sat on a rock.

A form came from the tree. A dryad.

"Are you lost?" She asked in her squeaky dryad voice.

"Yeah." I said.

I can show you the way to camp."

"Please, that would be nice."

"Ok, you go in that direction." She said, pointing towards more trees.

"Thank you." I told her and trudged into the forest until I reached camp.

That day I practiced and then at dinner, something happened.

Campers gasped at me and I smiled.

"Samantha Serquet, daughter of Zeus, god of thunderstorms and the sky!" Chiron exclaimed.

Of course. Today is my birthday. That was probably his plan.

We had a celebration and all that then I went to bed and finally got some sleep.

…

I had my own room last night, so no kids stepped on me this morning (Whew!).

I got up and got ready for today, but when I walked outside the cabin, Adonia was waiting for me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She greeted me. "I need to tell you something urgent." She said simply.

I sighed and followed her towards the back of the cabins.

"I found out that an old camper is alive." She told me.

"Yeah, Kyle, I know. He told me the same thing." I replied.

"His name was Luke and he was possessed by Kronos." She defended. "It's not his fault. The great prophecy was about Luke, not Percy, but don't tell anyone I said that."

"Fine, if you want we'll keep an eye on him and if he's a demigod, then we bring him here." I gave up.

"Good, we'll go tonight." She answered and hurried off.

I started pack right away. Orange half-blood T-shirt and jeans, a knife, ambrosia and nectar, and some drachmas.

I then left to practice and I let my sword turn back to normal. Jagged like a lightning strike. Of course, something happened and Chiron huddled us around the campfire.

"Campers! There has been some news!" He called. "There is word of destruction in Central America!"

The campers started talking to each other, creating a very loud noise.

"QUIET!" Dionysus yelled at us. "Listen to Chiron. He has some _very_ important news."

We stared at him and I think we started to creep him out because he then teleported about a mile away then back.

"Well then, our intelligence suggests it is a boy named Kyle. He does seem to be one of us though I am not entirely sure. Someone told me that they think it is Luke. We must-"He kept talking but the campers drowned him out. "QUIET!" Dionysus and Chiron both yelled.

Everyone quieted down again.

"Thank you." Chiron said. "As I was saying, they think that he is Luke reborn. We must try to stop him and keep watch over him because it seems as if he can do some very odd things. Earthquakes come in his appearance, storms, hurricanes. It is as if the gods are trying to kill him."

An eerie silence came across the camp.

"We will wait until the Oracle has responded. Protect the camp and keep training. If we are weak, he will defeat us easily." Chiron declared. "Carry on now. Enjoy the campfire." He trotted off and everyone started talking again.

I slipped away and grabbed my stuff. Adonia and I headed towards the edge of the camp when we heard someone.

"Hey you two. Where are you going?" It was Percy Jackson.

"We have to watch Kyle. It's our destiny." Adonia replied.

"Then I'm coming with you."

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I was AFTW (Away from the world) for awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am open for some harsh criticism. (Don't beat me with it though) Do me a favor by reviewing! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year! I've decided to come into 2011 with a chapter. Aren't I nice? Just kidding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Bookluva98 owns Adonia, and I own Sam and Juilia (To some extent. I mean, if Rick wanted them, I'll give them…for a price. Sam and Juilia are probably insulted. Well isn't that too bad?)**

We walked about an extremely long half-mile then sat down, relieved, and I asked some questions.

"Um, okay then. So where do we go Adonia?" I asked curiously. I had no idea where Kyle was or what he looked like, etcetera, etcetera.

"We go to Colorado." She stated as she read from a map.

"Wonderful, it's _always_ cold in Colorado!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." Adonia agreed fervently.

"You two are annoying sometimes." Percy commented.

"Oh shut up! You hot-wire the car, Adonia and I shall figure out a _plan_." I ordered.

"What car?"

I pointed to the black truck, which was pretty obvious. "That one." I suggested.

"Sam, that's not a good idea." Percy told me, backing away.

"Scaredy-Percy? Come _on_ you people. It's a _car_."

"Uh-huh. It's Ares' most favorite kind of car." Percy added.

"That don't mean dirt. Hot-wire it before I kick you." I threatened. Percy could be such a chicken, it made me sick.

"Sam, you can't even beat me in a sword fight. How can you be sure that you can beat me in a-" he never finished his sentence because right then I punched him in the gut.

"That's how." I told him and smirked.

Percy was on the ground sort of gasping for breath. He was saying something, but I wasn't really sure what he was saying but it sounded like a spell so I grabbed my Aphrodite charm from my bracelet.

I said something incomprehensible as well, so I probably shouldn't spell it, should I?

A thin layer of something white surrounded me.

"What is that, Sam?" Adonia asked. Unfortunately, I didn't know either.

"No idea. Percy, for the last time: _hot-wire the car_."

"Alright…" He muttered.

"Thank you." I said graciously as he got off the ground.

Of course, right then was when Ares decided to come out of hiding. I was kind of expecting it. After all, he can't resist a fight…right?

"Hello Ares." I greeted him. I was a teensy bit afraid. Ok, I was a lot afraid.

He laughed. "Samantha Serquet? I don't think I believe you. The old man must have been exaggerating."

_That_ got me worked up, if nothing else did, but I held my tongue.

"Ares, we need to borrow a car. May we use yours?" I asked politely. I wasn't sure if he knew diplomacy or not, so I took the chance.

"Sure, why not? It needs to be back in one piece, for reasons of your health, you understand." He said and glared at all of us.

I had a pretty good idea when he said 'For reasons of your health.'

"We will, sir." I promised him.

"Right. And Percy Jackson, you are a very lucky person."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." He replied coolly, his fingers were tightening into fists.

Ares decided to leave which was a good thing because I felt a fight brewing between the two. Fortunately, Ares also decided to leave keys too, so no hot-wiring.

"Percy, I'll leave you the job of driving." I offered graciously. I would have driven, but I wasn't allowed for another three years, so I let him.

He laughed. "Is it because I have the license?" He asked, but I don't think he wanted an answer, but it didn't matter because I didn't give him one.

He turned the keys and we sped off.

**Yeah, short chapter, I know. This one is a filler. The good stuff comes after this one. Reason: I need to think of evil little things to encounter on the way. Reason: I need to think about Mr. Kyle/Luke. I could use your help. If you have an idea, PLEASE tell me. Thank you and don't forget…REVIEW. I still accept those. *Takes a bow then leaves stage* **


End file.
